


Cooking and flirting lessons

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Love, Pre Relationship, Sexy, flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: Jo and Henry get caught in their own bliss when cooking together 😇Part 4 of my Drabbles series
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cooking and flirting lessons

* * *

Sometimes being a cop was a real tough job. Especially when it came to hostage situations where you had to remain calm while you were negotiating with the suspects.

This what the 11th went through all day long, trying to convince whoever has taken that bank hostage, to release them and not to hurt anyone. He was a very disturbed person who was just in a delicate situation. He has been fired from his job and couldn't find another one and he had a lot of debts with his bank so he lost it so he has decided to hold in hostage everyone in that said bank…; That included, two people they knew very much, who were Henry and Abe… Everybody wondered how Henry always managed to get himself in this kind of situation.

Anyway, after longs hours of negotiations, they managed to convince the guy to release everyone. Jo knew Henry has probably done his wise talk on him and it was 50-50, either he wouldn't give a damn and would start shooting at everyone or he would start questioning his life. Luckily for Henry, he was very persuasive.

After they arrested the guy and released everyone, Jo jumped in Henry's arms telling him he was crazy to try and attempt something with so many people held hostage with him but she punched his shoulder and told him she was glad it worked and they were all good.

For a good minute they kept giving each other, the bedroom's eyes, in front of Abe who knew if he was walking out on them, they wouldn't even notice.

Jo was first to snap out of it

\- Erm! – she brushed a strand of hair behind her ears – I was thinking, now that everything is good and since you two had one hell of a day with that hostage situation, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner, at my place?

Abe and Henry looked at each other. They didn't expect that. Jo's cheeks were flustered and Henry thought that she was cute when she was blushing.

\- I can't… I can't really cook but we can order anyway.

Before anybody could say something, Abe grinned and started walking back

\- Hum, you know, why don't you two get that dinner? I actually have a date tonight and I'm already late with all this so I guess, another time Jo. Thank you!

Abe quickly ran to his car and Henry wasn't sure the last time he saw him running that fast.

\- Wait wait! Abe! What date?

Abe was already half-way to his car

\- I told you about it – he smirked – you never listen! See ya! Bye!

He started the engine and was out in a flash. Henry frowned. This was just an excuse and Abe had absolutely no date… Which meant… His eyes drifted toward Jo and they looked at each other in awkward silence.

\- Well… I hope you like food delivery!

She knew the answer so she bit on her lips. Henry stared at her like he was going to throw up. He sighed. That was very nice of her, but no way he was going to eat anything coming off his kitchen.

\- I have a better idea

* * *

Jo was awkwardly staring at Henry

\- Eh… You know you didn't have to do this!

Henry was standing in front of the stove and he was cooking. They were at Jo's place and he has decided he would do all the food preparation.

\- I couldn't let you eat that kind of food again, so it doesn't bother me at all.

Jo scratched the back of her head

\- Yeah… But it makes me feel bad… I mean, I'm the one who invited you, you're my guest!

\- Ah, nonsense Jo! Don't worry about this

Well, it would be better than her ordering all sorts of fast food where Henry would have spent all evening long lecturing her about how unhealthy this was.

She shrugged and walked toward him

\- So what are you cooking then?

\- I'm trying Abe's lasagna! I'm not as good as him but I'm doing my best.

Jo licked her lips and closed her eyes

\- Hmm! That smells delicious!

She looked at his sauce with envy. This smelled very yummy. Henry was probably as good as Abe. She invaded his personal space and tried to put a finger in the spoon but Henry quickly stopped her.

\- Detective! – he grinned – that is not how you usually behave!

Jo couldn't believe he actually had gently snapped her fingers to stop her from tasting the sauce. This was kind of… arousing…

\- Come on Henry! It smells so good. I really want to taste it!

The sauce was pretty much ready and nobody had a chance to taste his cuisine yet. Abe was refraining him to stay in the kitchen. Not like he couldn't cook but Abe just hated it. Cooking was his area and Henry better not stay around.

He smiled and dived the spoon in the pan

\- Close your eyes!

Jo glared at him. The same kind of look she had after they removed their masks at Eric Shaw's case last year. When he told her their victim didn't asphyxiate. That look which spoke volume about her sarcastic side.

\- Jo! – he warned with a teasing smile that made her weak in the knees

\- Fine! Fine!

She closed her eyes. He blew on the spoon and slowly put it in her mouth. She moaned and melted with pleasure and Henry suddenly froze just looking at her.

The lasagna was in the oven and it was ready. Henry wetted his lips. This was going to take a turn he surely didn't plan. He opened the first button of his shirt because it was damn hot in that kitchen.

\- Do not open your eyes yet Jo! The lasagna is ready too and I would like you to taste it as well!

He removed the plate from the oven and just walked toward her, to pretend he was about to make her taste it. He had no idea what was going on with him but this was really tempting… He didn't want to hurt her feelings, this wasn't very gentleman-ish so he would just be quick.

Jo's lips were half open and the butterflies in his stomach were fighting each other.

She was getting impatient

\- Henry! Is it coming or what? My stomach is grumbling!

He walked closer to her face and stared at her for a couple of seconds. She was truly beautiful and he wondered why he hadn't acted sooner. He wasn't going to let her go with another man again, it was about time to make a move now. So, he just leaned on to give her a sweet but quick kiss on the lips.

Jo slowly opened her eyes, trying to process what just happened.

She blinked a couple of times to make sure she didn't dream of his lips on top of hers but apparently not. She got hold of herself and asked in a voice she could barely recognize as her own.

\- What… What was that?

Henry shrugged

\- I don't know! It just felt right to do it!

He turned around to go back to his sauce. Jo remained dumbfounded, putting her fingers to her lips and clearly, her face was full of lust and desire.

The last time she tried to act, Abe burst in and broke their moment. Then, everything went south when Henry kept lying to her after finding out what happened to his roommate's mother and she had kind of confessed what she felt for him only to kick his ass out because he was too dumb for her to build a relationship with him back then. But eventually, they have gotten even closer and even though they didn't have a chance to talk about that picture yet, she knew it was just a matter of time maybe before they started to date, if one of them was making the move or asking the other out… They were a bit afraid of what that relationship would bring but they wanted it and they knew it. So, she just decided to act. She put her hands on his arms, turned off the gas and kissed him back but more passionately, more intensely this time. At a point, they stumbled across her counters and she got trapped between the furniture and his body.

She babbled

\- You're… - he started on kissing her neck and she held on to his hair to get a grip – you're right, it does feel right!

Henry moved his lips back to hers and grabbed her hand, licking his lips. The lust in their eyes was speaking volume about what they wanted to do and were clearly going to do in the middle of the kitchen but Henry just turned her around to go back on the sauce.

He moved her in front of the pan and wrapped his arms around her middle and kept on kissing her neck and she just couldn't focus at all.

She chewed on her lips until she could feel the blood on it

\- I guess that means we're a thing now!

He whispered close to her ear like he was about to devour her

\- We've always been, detective!

**Author's Note:**

> how the rest of that evening went is all up to you... But something tells me M isn't enough rated for this 😏  
> Ps: gif has nothing to do with the moment but I thought I would add it because this is exactly the kind of faces they make 😜


End file.
